Examination Season
by chanbaekiss
Summary: [EXO-SULAY] Zhang Yixing suka bicara sendiri tanpa sadar kalau suara dalam otaknya terdengar oleh lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Apa yang akan Yixing lakukan jika ia menyukai lelaki terpintar ditempat bimbingan belajarnya? [Ide cerita: Unrequited Love in Fukuoka buatan Mikan Natsume] YAOI!


_A/N: Semoga kalian belum pernah baca komik Unrequited Love in Fukuoka buatan Mikan Natsume, karena ceritanya diambil dari sana. Semoga kalian suka!_

* * *

 **xxXxx**

 **Examination Season**

 ** _EXO - SuLay. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©chanbaekiss_**

 **xxXxx**

* * *

 **Namanya Zhang Yixing.**

 _Awkward_ adalah nama tengahnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu menunduk. Sepertinya ia sibuk. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi pulpen dan membuat pulpen itu menari-nari di atas buku catatannya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan menatap ke papan tulis untuk mengecek kembali tulisannya.

Berhubung sudah kelas 3, Yixing sengaja mengambil tambahan diluar sekolah karena sekolahnya hanya mengadakan kelas malam dihari-hari tertentu. Yang jadi masalah adalah Yixing sulit untuk konsentrasi ditempat les. Hanya karena satu alasan.

Laki-laki yang selalu menempati pojok kiri belakang.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Hari ini Yixing datang terlambat karena jadwal piket di sekolahnya. Sialnya, Yixing kebagian tempat duduk disamping laki-laki pucat berkacamata itu. Makin tidak konsentrasilah Yixing di jam pelajaran matematika ini.

 _Yeah._

Sudah lama Yixing tertarik pada Joonmyeon.

Laki-laki dengan seragam SMA terbaik dikotanya. Nilai _try out_ Joonmyeon selalu berada di bagian atas, sementara Yixing terus mendekam ditengah-tengah. Kulitnya putih manekin yang terkena bias cahaya matahari senja. Rambut cokelatnya. Bibir kecilnya. Hidung mancungnya. Mata almondnya.

 _Hari ini rambutnya berantakan._

Yixing tersenyum kecil ketika mencuri pandang disaat Joonmyeon sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali Joonmyeon akan membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya. Dan Yixing akan menghitungnya tanpa sadar.

 _Sudah lima kali._

Yixing menunduk semakin dalam dan memperhatikan sepatu Joonmyeon yang bergoyang-goyang. Laki-laki berkacamata itu sedang mengerjakan soal dengan serius. Yixing berusaha tidak begitu terlihat saat memperhatikannya.

 _Bicaralah sedikit._

"..ang–Yixing?"

 _Aku ingin mendengar suaranya._

"Zhang Yixing?"

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menoleh pada Yixing. Membuat laki-laki pindahan dari Changsha itu terkejut. "Kau dipanggil."

"EH?"

"Zhang Yixing? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Yixing menatap guru Lee yang berada didepan sana. "Um, iya."

Meskipun tahu Yixing berbohong, guru Lee hanya diam. "Apa jawaban nomor dua?"

 _Sial._

Yixing berpura-pura menatap bukunya dan membaca soal nomor dua. Yixing menopang dagu selagi melihat-lihat opsi jawaban disana. Yixing menghela nafas dan mulai salah tingkah. Joonmyeon menggeser bukunya dan memperlihatkan jawaban yang ia dapat.

"B."

Suara pelan Joonmyeon nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Yixing. Yixing menoleh pada Joonmyeon untuk memastikan apakah benar tadi Joonmyeon yang bicara. Joonmyeon tidak menatapnya, sengaja. Takut-takut kalau guru Lee tahu dia memberi jawaban pada Yixing.

"B. Jawaban nomor dua itu b." Kata Yixing lantang.

Guru Lee mengangguk kecil. "Benar. Jawabannya b untuk nomor dua. Selanjutnya–"

Yixing tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara guru Lee yang bicara didepan sana. Matanya fokus ke buku, namun pikirannya melayang-layang. Tangannya memegangi rangka besi kursinya guna memastikan dirinya tidak melayang jauh ke langit-langit kelas.

 _Joonmyeon membantuku_.

Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu menoleh lagi ke arah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih sibuk dengan pensilnya dan soal-soal matematika dibuku tebal itu. Yixing kembali menatap ke depan dengan detak jantung tak karuan.

 _Terima kasih, Joonmyeon._

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya kelas selesai.

Yixing sedang membereskan buku tebalnya beserta peralatan menulisnya. Joonmyeon yang sudah siap terlebih dulu langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi. Yixing melihat punggung sempit Joonmyeon dari kursinya. Memandangnya pergi.

 _Tunggu._

Seingat Yixing, ia hanya mengatakannya didalam hati. Namun kenapa Joonmyeon benar-benar berhenti saat ini? Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu menoleh dan menunggu Yixing bicara.

"Ya?"

Yixing berdeham kecil selagi memakai tas ranselnya. "Uh.. terima kasih atas jawabannya. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

Lesung pipi Yixing tidak membuat laki-laki itu membalas senyum manisnya. "Kau.. kenapa tidak pernah fokus? Yang harusnya kau lihat itu guru, bukannya aku."

"Ngh?"

"Aku sadar kau sering memperhatikanku."

Yixing terpaku disana. Ia tertangkap basah seolah ia baru saja ingin masuk ke rumah orang untuk mencuri namun didalamnya ada sang pemilik rumah. Ingin kabur tidak bisa. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Setiap kau duduk disebelahku, kau selalu mencuri-curi pandang. Sudah lama aku tahu hal ini. Sebenarnya.. apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan tepat ke inti itu membuat Yixing merasa pusing. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya kembali berdetak brutal. Pikirannya panik, tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya singkat. "Semua teman-teman sekelas ditempat les membenciku. Kurasa.. kau juga mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Sadar kalau Joonmyeon melenceng dari kenyataan, Yixing langsung membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri. "Bu-bukan begitu.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sadar kalau–"

"Aku sudah lama suka padamu, tahu!"

Keheningan membelenggu Joonmyeon ketika Yixing melontarkan kalimat barusan. Laki-laki itu membuat ekspresi kaget dan bingung yang bercampur jadi satu. Sementara Yixing juga hanya bisa diam setelah keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya. Wajahnya memerah ceri.

"Maaf," Bahkan satu kata dari Joonmyeon saja sudah sanggup membuat Yixing lemas. "Di musim ujian seperti ini, aku tidak bisa main-main. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir ke arah sana,"

Yixing masih diam.

"Aku duluan ya."

Joonmyeon kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Yixing merasa bodoh. Mulutnya ini tidak bisa di rem sedikit jika menyangkut kejujuran. Ada saja yang ia bongkar. Yixing mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan percintaan macam Joonmyeon.

Seharusnya Yixing tahu kalau Joonmyeon itu hanya tertarik pada buku.

* * *

Semenjak ditolak, Yixing mulai menjaga jaraknya dengan Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu kembali telat dan hanya ada dua tempat duduk tersisa. Satu disamping Joonmyeon dan satu lagi dipojok belakang disisi lain. Yixing tanpa ragu mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari Joonmyeon. Setiap Joonmyeon menatap kearahnya, Yixing berusaha menyibukan dirinya.

 _Awkward_.

Yixing sedang mencatat pelajaran sampai akhirnya guru lesnya mengatakan kalau ia akan menyebutkan hasil _try out_ beberapa hari lalu. Siswa yang mendapat rata-rata dibawah kelulusan tidak akan dibacakan nama dan nilainya.

Dan Yixing tidak mendengar namanya dan nilainya disebutkan.

Guru lesnya meminta Yixing dan beberapa siswa lain yang tidak memperoleh nilai kelulusan untuk tinggal dikelas. Mendapat ceramahan singkat sebelum akhirnya guru lesnya angkat kaki dan mempersilakan mereka untuk pulang. Yixing menatap kertas hasil _try out_ -nya dengan nista.

 _Bahasa Korea: 45._

 _Mau jadi apa kau, Yixing?_

"Yah.. bisa dimaklumi lah karena kau adalah imigran," Suara lembut menginterupsi kemesraan Yixing dan kertas hasil _try out_ -nya. "Kalau teliti, kau pasti bisa."

Yixing mendongak dan langsung mundur ketika wajah Joonmyeon terlalu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu melepas kacamata berbingkai tebalnya dan menaruhnya didalam saku _blazer_ -nya. Joonmyeon duduk disalah satu kursi depan Yixing.

"Biasanya meskipun kursi ini kosong ketika kau datang, kau tetap mengambil tempat duduk disampingku. Kelihatan sekali kau menghindariku."

 _KAU INI MAUNYA APA SIH? DAN KENAPA ADA DISINI?_

"Yah.. begitulah."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum miring pada Yixing sambil melihat kertas hasil _try out_ milik Yixing.

"Kau mau aku bantu belajar? Maksudku.. yah setidaknya kau bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud soal kemarin."

Yixing memegangi kertas-kertasnya reflek. "Ta-tapikan–"

"Sudah sini."

Joonmyeon mengambil hasil _try out_ Yixing lalu mencocokannya dengan soal. Melihat dimana Yixing tidak teliti mengerjakan soal-soal yang memiliki jawaban yang hampir sama itu. Karena sampai sekarang, Yixing juga masih belum lancar membaca _hangul_ dengan cepat.

 _Kau tidak membenciku?_

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mendongak.

 _Apa aku bicara dengan keras lagi?_

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

 _Sial._

"Padahal.. kemarin aku tiba-tiba bilang begitu." Jawab Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon menaruh dagunya ditelapak tangannya. Bibirnya sedikit tertutup karena topangan dagunya. Mata laki-laki itu menatap Yixing intens. Membuat Yixing tidak ingat lagi cara bernafas karenanya. Hampir saja Yixing tersedak.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukaiku," Kata Joonmyeon polos. Seolah ia jujur tidak tahu kenapa Yixing menyukainya. "Tetapi kupikir-pikir, kata-kataku kemarin keterlaluan. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika nilaimu jelek karenaku. Makanya aku ingin membantumu."

Yixing terpaku mendengar kalimat jujur dari Joonmyeon. Sejak saat itu, Yixing tidak pernah bisa memutar arah.

Ia semakin jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon..

* * *

"Ugh.. ini maksudnya apa ya?"

Yixing sedang sibuk mencoba menyelesaikan soal matriks yang sengaja dibuat rumit oleh tempat lesnya. Sengaja mengerjakannya di perpustakaan kecil yang ada di tempat les, Yixing berpikir ia bisa konsentrasi disini. Namun suara-suara berisik murid-murid lain terus menganggunya.

"IYA! HAHAHA!"

 _Ugh berisik._

"Sudah begitu, dia bodoh sekali. Sudah menabrak kursi, tong sampah ditabrak juga. Dasar bodoh–"

"BERISIK!"

Yixing langsung menoleh ke asal suara lagi. Joonmyeon sedang memelototi ketiga laki-laki yang daritadi bercanda didalam perpustakaan. Kelihatan sekali Joonmyeon marah saat itu. Jika Yixing adalah salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu, dia akan langsung kocar-kacir.

"Ini ruang belajar. Sadar diri sedikit," Suara Joonmyeon memelan. "Dasar anak-anak bodoh."

Yixing melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Joonmyeon. Ketiga laki-laki yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh itu langsung melotot tak suka.

"Kalian itu mengganggu orang-orang yang belajar disini, tahu?"

Ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Yixing karena tidak ada lagi yang belajar selain Yixing disini. Yixing yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menunduk, ia takut. Ketiga laki-laki itu akhirnya mengalah dan memilih pergi.

Yixing masih menatap Joonmyeon yang barusan membelanya.

Secara tidak langsung.

Faktanya hanya ada dia tadi disini dan Yixing juga tidak sadar kalau Joonmyeon tiba-tiba ada disini juga. Menatap Joonmyeon, Yixing menyadari sesuatu. Selain pintar, Joonmyeon benar-benar orang yang selalu bicara terus terang kepada siapapun.

Jika bodoh, ya bodoh saja.

* * *

"Yang ini, kau harus memperhatikan detail kalimatnya. Kalau dia tidak punya predikat, berarti bukan kalimat. Pokoknya pertama-tama kau harus cari predikat."

Yixing mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon. Setelah memilih satu jawaban, anggukan dari Joonmyeon membuatnya lega. Ini soal terakhir yang ia jawab sebelum ia bisa pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

"Sudah mengerti, kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

Yixing mengangguk. "Mengerti. Nanti dirumah aku akan belajar lagi, kok. Terima kasih banyak, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil dan memakai ranselnya. Keduanya keluar dari ruang belajar tempat les berdampingan sebelum akhirnya keduanya tiba didepan gerbang tempat les. Joonmyeon sehabis ini akan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan arah Yixing pulang.

 _Tunggu._

"Apa lagi?"

 _Lagi-lagi aku mengucapkannya dengan kencang?_

"A-apa kau ada waktu sehabis ini?"

 _Tentu saja tidak ada! Sehabis ini dia akan pulang dan kembali belajar, Yixing! Tidak seperti kau yang akan bermalasan dirumah dengan alasan sudah belajar di sekolah dan di tempat les–_

"Satu jam saja, oke?"

 _Eh?_

* * *

"Kau tidak tinggal di dekat-dekat sini?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Rumahku di Apgujeong."

"Wah.. jauh sekali. Kok bisa sampai kesini?"

"Sudah biasa."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk sambil meminum _bubble tea_ yang ia beli tadi. Joonmyeon tidak membeli _bubble tea_ dengan alasan ia tidak suka minum-minuman yang berada dipinggir jalan. Yixing hanya mengangguk maklum setelah tahu laki-laki ini tinggal di Apgujeong.

"Biasanya aku akan langsung pulang setelah pulang les. Baru kali ini aku jalan-jalan begini." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil memperhatikan sungai Han diwaktu malam.

Yixing melihat Joonmyeon yang sibuk menatap kedai pinggir jalan. Kedai _hotteok_ , tebak Yixing setelah mengingat-ingat nama makanannya. "Kau mau _hotteok_?"

"Aku belum pernah coba."

"Payah," Yixing hanya tertawa melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya tidak suka setelah dibilang payah. Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu menarik Joonmyeon mendekat dan mengantri untuk membeli kue bundar itu. "Enak. Kau pasti suka."

"Bersih, kan?"

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah gilirannya tiba, Yixing langsung membayar sejumlah dua _hotteok_. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Joonmyeon. Yixing mengoper kue bundar hangat itu ke Joonmyeon dan laki-laki itu memegangnya rela tak rela.

"Panas ya? Tiup dulu," Kata Yixing perhatian. "Tiap pulang les. Aku biasanya beli _bubble tea_ sama _hotteok_."

Joonmyeon mendiamkan Yixing. Laki-laki pintar itu sibuk meniup _hotteok_ panas dan menggigitnya kecil-kecil. Imut, batin Yixing gemas. Harap-harap cemas, Yixing menunggu reaksi Joonmyeon. Tidak lama, Joonmyeon memandangnya dengan wajah _excited_.

"Enak!"

"Wah.. syukurlah. Kupikir kau tidak akan suka," Yixing lega. "Tadi aku takut kalau kau tidak suka."

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing lembut. "Kau selalu merasa tidak enak ya? Sungkan pada orang lain?"

Mendapati Joonmyeon membaca sifatnya, Yixing hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk. Laki-laki itu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Iya, sifatku memang begini. Mungkin bawaan lahir karena ibuku juga begitu. Makanya.. aku kagum padamu."

Joonmyeon diam untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya,

"Kau ini aneh."

"Ngh?"

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang seperti dirimu."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon guna meminta penjelasan.

"Biasanya orang-orang malas dekat-dekat denganku. Mereka menghindariku. Bicaraku ini keras dan sedikit menyakitkan," Yixing menyetujuinya dalam hati. "Maka itu aku sudah biasa dihindari orang-orang."

Yixing menggeleng. "Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak begitu, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau orang baik. Kau selalu bicara jujur. Membela yang benar. Catatanmu juga rapi," Yixing mulai ngelantur. "Kau juga membantuku menjawab ketika ditanya guru Lee. Kau mengajariku juga! Te-terus–"

"Stop!"

Yixing terkesiap ketika Joonmyeon membentaknya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan laki-laki itu. Wajah Joonmyeon begitu dekat dan Yixing kembali tak bisa bernafas.

"Meskipun aku terbiasa dengan kesinisan paling sinis sekalipun, aku tidak terbiasa dipuji sebegitu banyaknya."

Tangan Joonmyeon terlepas dari bibir Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa diam dan menyesali mulutnya yang tidak bisa di rem. Sebuah titik air dari atas membasahi tangannya. Yixing mendongak dan melihat jutaan rintik lainnya bersiap menerjang.

"Hujan!"

Joonmyeon melirik kesana-kemari. "Ayo, berteduh."

* * *

Sebuah pintu agung berada dibelakang mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk menghindar dari rintik basah hujan. Yang terdekat dari tempat mereka tadi adalah gereja ini. Merasa bersalah karena hanya berteduh, Yixing mengajak Joonmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam dan berdoa.

Yixing sibuk berdoa sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya melihat-lihat.

"Kau tidak berdoa?" Tanya Yixing setelah selesai berdoa.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Aku Atheis."

Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Banyak orang-orang disekelilingnya yang memeluk kepercayaan, namun banyak juga yang hanya berstatus memiliki agama namun sama sekali tidak melaksanakan kewajibannya. Jadi, apa bedanya dengan Atheis bagi Yixing.

"Meskipun kau tidak berdoa sekalipun, aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah masuk ke Universitas Seoul sekalipun," Yixing terkekeh. "Sedangkan aku, belajar mati-matian juga belum tentu masuk sana."

"Memangnya kau juga mau masuk Universitas Seoul?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Mau lah. Siapa yang tidak mau?"

"Menurutku, jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang umum kau bisa dapat nilai bagus dan masuk ke Universitas Seoul. Kau cukup pintar kok," Ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Berjuanglah!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Baru kali ini Yixing melihat senyum tulus Joonmyeon selama ia masuk ditempat les yang sama dengan lelaki itu. Yixing benar-benar semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok Joonmyeon.

* * *

 ** _3 Bulan Kemudian_**

"Iya-iya ini sudah dijalan!"

Yixing mengerutkan kening ketika ia mendengar bunyi ' _tuut-tuut-tuut_ ' sebelum mendengar jawaban selajutnya dari ujung teleponnya. Lelaki itu berlari makin cepat setelah menaruh ponselnya didalam saku jaket almamaternya.

Gerbang mulai terlihat dari posisinya.

Kakinya terus mempercepat laju larinya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, Yixing melihat seseorang berdiri tak sabar disana.

"Huaaa!"

Tangan Yixing melingkari tubuh laki-laki itu dari samping. Karena sambil berlari, tubuh yang ia tabrak dan peluk itu ikut terdorong. Menatap Yixing kesal, Joonmyeon melepaskan tangan Yixing.

"Kau telat."

Yixing mencibir. "Hanya sepuluh menit, kok!"

Tidak peduli, Joonmyeon berjalan lebih dulu daripada Yixing. Keduanya memakai almamater yang sama dengan tulisan _Universitas Seoul_ didepan dada kiri mereka. Yixing melingkarkan satu tangannya ditangan Joonmyeon yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau senang sekali? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat sedih atau apa?"

Yixing mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu juga," Lalu nyengir. "Mungkin karena akhirnya _jadian_ sama Joonmyeon- _ie_."

"Tapi ingat ya–"

"Di musim ujian nanti, kita sama-sama menjauh dulu. Iya aku sudah hafal kata-katamu," Yixing akhirnya terlihat kesal. Joonmyeon malah tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan senyum Yixing barusan. "Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

"Tidak, lucu saja. Aku punya pacar yang mau diajak kompromi tentang belajar."

Yixing ikut nyengir lagi. "Nah! Karena itu, yang mau diajak kompromi tentang menjauh dimusim ujian kan aku _doang_. Beruntunglah dirimu, Kim Joonmyeon. Jangan menyia-nyiakan orang sepertiku."

Joonmyeon menatapnya sinis. "Percaya diri sekali," Perlahan tatapannya melemah ketika melihat wajah Yixing, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Ya sudah lah, mau tidak mau aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu."

Yang berlesung pipi memukul Joonmyeon kesal. Joonmyeon langsung menahan lengan Yixing ketika kekasihnya itu berniat untuk meninggalkannya dan merangkulnya. Meskipun ada kata _mau tidak mau_ , sebenarnya Yixing bisa merasakan ketulusan dari kata-kata Joonmyeon tadi.

Semakin dalamlah Yixing didalam lubang cinta milik Joonmyeon.

* * *

 **xxXxx**

 **Examination Season**

 ** _The End_**

 **xxXxx**

* * *

2nd Author Note:

I've posted it at my wordpress account a few years ago lol canda gatau deh udah lama gue ngepostnya. Tenang ya "Cake?" masih proses setelah writers block yang nggak kelar-kelar. Selagi nunggu nih gue suguhin SULAY FIC. Yang udah baca gausah bawel haha.

Ini emang dari komik, udah gue kasih tau tuh ya diatas ini dari komik apa karangan siapa. Maaf dipake idenya hehehe tapi dicantumin kan creditnya.

BTW! Jangan lupa review setelah baca~


End file.
